Iceberg Base
The Iceberg Base is a zone in Club Penguin Island, only accessible during the Ep. 4 - Icy Infiltration and Ep. 10 - Skyberg Assault adventures. It is a secret base built into an iceberg by Herbert P. Bear. The base itself is heavily secured by security cameras and laser trippers, and is equipped with a voltaic ray, and is also capable of flight. Although it is destroyed at the end of the Skyberg Assault adventure, it can still be accessed by replaying said adventure, or Icy Infiltration. History The base's first use was to send out electronic interference to hot sauce power stations around the island, which are repaired in Ep. 1 - Machine Malfunctions. In Ep. 2 - Point of View, Jet Pack Guy discovers a group of icebergs off the coast south of Coconut Cove. He later flies by them, discovering the secret base. In Ep. 4 - Icy Infiltration, the secret base is infiltrated, and the voltaic ray is stopped. After this, Herbert has the base fly in the air, and in Ep. 5 - Gathering Storm, blasts the lifeguard station at Coconut Cove with a weakened blast. In Ep. 10 - Skyberg Assault, the base is infiltrated again, and the power source, the stolen hot sauce reservoir, is removed, causing the base to crash into the ocean and explode. On May 15, 2017, breaking news was posted on the CPI Phone's Island News Blog, where the base was referred to as a "UFO" that had crashed, but was covered by Gary the Gadget Guy as not being an iceberg base: Quite the unusual news day. I’ve received reports of a UFO crashing near our island. Even more peculiar, I’ve been told the object looked like an iceberg. Our local UFO expert, Gary, has looked into the event and found there’s nothing to fear. “If this were a credible threat,” he said, “a capable team of penguins would be prepared to assist.” Gary created a helpful list of what the UFO probably was: *''A Crate Co. shipment being delivered to Mount Blizzard.'' *''A weather balloon (shaped like an iceberg).'' *''Swamp gas (shaped like an iceberg).'' *''Jet Pack Guy (shaped like an iceberg).'' *''Your imagination.'' *''Something that definitely wasn’t a giant, flying iceberg base.'' I also spoke with Rockhopper, who’s not a UFO expert, but insisted I interview him. “It be a flying ghost ship! A sure sign there be more ancient loot nearby.” he said. Whatever the flying object was, my friends, I’m certain of one thing—there’s no reason to worry. The island remains safe and sound. Locations Dock The dock is the entry point to the base. It is an icy area with a small pier at the west end. There are many security cameras sticking out of the ground lining the north edge, and bypassing them requires wearing clothing with the flat white fabric, which allows the player to blend in with the snow that falls. Inner area Beyond the dock is an interior area, which is a long corridor shaped like a tube. Inside there are multiple sections of walls with security cameras on them, with each section separated by large pillars. The cameras on the wall rotate every few seconds, and can only be bypassed while they are facing the wall or sideways. At the end of the corridor is the path to the voltaic ray. While backtracking through the base on the first visit, there are several laser trippers on the ground as well, that must be jumped over. On the second visit, there are even more lasers, and a security terminal at the end, where Block and Lock must be played to disable a wall of lasers blocking the exit. Voltaic ray Up a small set of stairs from the inner area is the center of the base, a large voltaic ray, capable of firing powerful electrical blasts. The ray is surrounded by piles of crates and small structures and railings adjoining the edge of the iceberg. On the first visit, the ray must be shut down by playing Block and Lock. Inner sanctum On the far end of the base, past the ray, is a small building where Herbert and Klutzy reside. Although the interior is not accessible, outside the base is a picnic table, and on the balcony of the building there is a security terminal where Block and Lock must be played again to disable the clamps on the hot sauce reservoir. While never seen, there is an escape pod inside the base, which Herbert and Klutzy use to escape after the base loses power. Trivia *Although it is not known how much power the base's voltaic ray is capable of at full charge, Herbert claims that the lighthouse would be the only thing left if the island was hit with such a blast. In Ep. 5 - Gathering Storm, while limited in power, Herbert claims Coconut Cove's lifeguard station was hit with 100 megavolts, which is roughly equivalent to 100,000,000 volts. *As of the 1.8.0 update, if a player is at the base, their profile will list them as being in a "secret location". Names in other languages secret location Category:2017 Category:Herbert P. Bear Category:Herbert's Lairs